


Rinascita primaverile

by Mikirise



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Steve non voleva essere un militare.





	Rinascita primaverile

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato del COW-T è: primavera

  
  
È la prima volta che abita da solo ed è la prima volta che deve portare tutto quello che ha in una stanza, lontano dalle sue sorelle, lontano d sua madre, lontano da tutta la sua famiglia, per iniziare una vita tutta nuova, da solo, con accanto una sola amica e senza essere davvero sicuro di quello che sta facendo. Non è sicuro che questa sia la decisione giusta, quella da portare avanti. Non è nemmeno sicuro di avere un'altra scelta, però.   
  
Steve fa una smorfia con la bocca e la sua non è una casa, nemmeno un appartamento, se ci pensa bene, ma è una stanza, nemmeno così tanto illuminata e adesso è piena di scatoloni. Sembra essere uno scatolone la stanza stessa, dieci metri quadrati in cui racchiudere tutta la sua essenza. È un po' un modo per chiedergli di non metterci niente lì dentro, perché in dieci metri quadrati è sicuro che non dovrebbero vivere nemmeno i carcerati. Sembra essere un modo per ricordare che hanno smesso di essere persone individuali e che hanno iniziato a vivere in una comunità, per una comunità.  
  
Steve è passato da una famiglia che aveva bisogno di lui, a una comunità che pretende di averlo. Forse il cambiamento non è così radicale come aveva pensato in un primo momento. Questo dovrebbe sicuramente renderlo più tranquillo, pensare di essere in situazioni simili a quelle precedenti -suo padre era un militare, dopo tutto. Lui e le sue sorelle sono cresciuti in questo regime, sono stati abituati a servire. Servire in qualsiasi modo. Servire a qualsiasi costo.   
  
Nonostante tutto, Steve ha dei bei ricordi di suo padre, quando lui smetteva di essere il Sergente, e iniziava a essere suo padre e gli scompigliava i capelli, dicendogli che era fiero di lui, anche se Steve preferiva imparare a preparare una torta di mele a correre tra il fango, anche se Steve preferiva rimanere in camera sua e leggere le poesie d'amore di Catullo, sperando, un giorno, di poter imparare abbastanza del latino, per poterle leggere in originale. Steve ha dei bei ricordi, anche se i suoi genitori lo hanno sempre guardato con un filo di sospetto, come se non fossero sicuri di cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui, ma sapessero che qualcosa c'era. Qualcosa doveva esserci.  
  
Sicuramente anche i suoi genitori gli hanno voluto bene. Suo papà gli deve aver voluto bene, ed è questo l'unico ricordo che importa, adesso che è morto. L'unica cosa che importa adesso è che il papà di Steve doveva voler bene a Steve, nonostante tutto. E lo ha preparato per il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto prendere questa decisione, che deve avere poco a che fare con lui, ma che ha tanto a che fare con quello di cui ha bisogno.  
  
Etta gli ha detto che sono giusto due anni. Che poi può decidere di andare via e, nel frattempo, avrà abbastanza soldi per aiutare a casa, potrà mettere abbastanza da parte abbastanza soldi per pagare la sua università. Il debito non si paga da solo, in fondo, e Steve non può far finta di niente, quando i debiti suonano alla sua porta. Quindi si passa la mano sul viso, si stropiccia un pochino un occhio. Sono giusto due anni, poi potrà tornare a fare quello che fa di solito. Tracy dice sempre che dopo la guerra potrà trovare una brava persona a cui cucinare il suo spezzatino la domenica. Dice che c'è vita, dopo l'esercito. Steve non ne è così sicuro.  
  
Ci si è trasferito il giorno dell'equinozio di primavera, una settimana fa, solo perché sua mamma era sicura che iniziare insieme alla natura lo avrebbe aiutato, in un qualche modo. E Steve si posa le mani sui fianchi, inclina un pochino la testa e si inumidisce le labbra. Non che da questa stanza si noti poi così tanto che è primavera. La finestra è davvero molto piccola e non sembra essere un rifugio, quanto un posto letto, per addormentarsi e poi svegliarsi e andarsene via, senza nemmeno pensare di rimanere lì per molto. Ma, almeno, adesso ci sono le stanze e non quegli enormi stanzoni in cui si condividono i letti a castello.   
  
Si è portato dietro tutti i libri che aveva. Ogni libro di una civiltà antica che lo ha affascinato, ogni libro di ogni arte che lo ha rapito. E al pensarci, a capire che questa è la sua stanza che questa doveva essere la sua vita, Steve chiude gli occhi e si chiede che cosa sta facendo qui. Come può esserci finito un ragazzo come lui in questa stanza, senza nessuna preparazione fisica, oppure emotiva, non lo sa e lui certamente non voleva fare questo.   
  
Non voleva nemmeno essere un peso per la sua famiglia, però. E c'è vita, dopo l'esercito, glielo hanno giurato. Lui deve solo crederci. Non deve avere paura di quello che succederà, soprattutto.  
  
Deglutisce, si muove verso la finestra e sta pregando perché un pochino di quell'aria appena appena primaverile venga a lui, per fargli coraggio. Fin da quando era piccolo, lui non pensava di voler far male a nessuno per vivere. E fin da quando era piccolo aveva adorato tutto quello che era -non violento, non doloroso, non distruttivo. Sa che è stata la necessità a portarlo qui, sa anche che è stata l'unica via che sembrava essere possibile per lui, ma non riesce a non sentire, in una qualche parte del suo cuore, che questo che ha scelto di fare, che il doversi mettere la divisa, che il dover obbedire agli ordini, che il dovere essere un soldato, non è quello per cui è nato. È qualcosa che va contro la sua stessa natura. Non ha i presupposti giusti per essere qui.  
  
Doveva dirglielo a Etta. Non doveva farsi trascinare in questa storia. Non doveva essere così stupido e ingenuo. Come potrebbe lui sopportare una vita del genere? No.   
  
E l'aria primaverile non lo tocca minimamente, nella sua piccola stanza, coi suoi capelli tagliati, con la sua canottiera bianca e i pantaloni verdi, gli stivali simili agli anfibi. Non si sarebbe mai vestito così al di fuori di questo posto. Vuole già andare a casa. Vuole anche già abbandonare il piano che lui e Etta avevano deciso di seguire.  
  
Steve Trevor non è un militare, non potrà mai esserlo per davvero, ma lo deve essere per necessità e si chiede quanto possa resistere, lui, che adorava la pace nell'arte greca e detestava la barbarie delle guerre romane, in un posto del genere. Si chiede se, in realtà, non si sia lasciato trascinare dalle altre persone nella sua vita. Si chiede se non è stato il senso di colpa a portarlo qui. Perché nessuna valutazione psicologica lo ha fermato dall'entrare trai militari. Era stata una sua decisione, però. Quindi va bene così.   
  
Ha imparato quando era piccolo ad accettare le conseguenze delle sue decisioni, senza fiatare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando arriva la primavera tutto dovrebbe rinascere.   
  
E rinasce anche Steve, anche se non nel moro in cui lui credeva che sarebbe rinato. Viene preso di mira molto spesso dalla sua squadra e riconosce quell'amore duro che lo ha accompagnato per tutta la sua vita, anche da parte delle sue sorelle. I ragazzi lo spingono perché corra un pochino più forte. I ragazzi lo incitano in modo negativo, perché qualcosa gli faccia scattare la voglia di combattere. È davvero come essere tornato a casa, pensa lui, mentre corre, coi pugni chiusi. È come sentire Tracy dirgli che se non sa prendersi cura di se stesso allora forse non dovrebbe nemmeno uscire di casa. È come sentire suo papà di nuovo accanto a lui.   
  
Steve è abituato all'amore duro.  
  
E quindi è abituato anche a quegli sguardi non così gentili da parte di questa ragazza, che gli corre accanto, con una coda alta e che sembra essere pronta a trascinarlo per fargli finire il giro di corsa. Steve sa di poter finire di correre per tutto il percorso, anche senza il suo aiuto, ma sembra che questa ragazza lo abbia preso in particolare simpatia, dopo che lo ha visto cadere sui suoi stessi piedi, mentre era distratto da -non ricorda nemmeno che cosa lo abbia distratto così tanto, ultimamente. Ma sa che questa ragazza, che dovrebbe far parte della sua squadra, insieme a Etta, è una ragazza che comunica nell'esatto modo in cui comunica la sua famiglia. E ora lo tiene d'occhio, non importa che cosa succeda.  
  
Non sarebbe davvero un probabilmente meno imbarazzante, se Steve non sentisse che il suo sguardo, sempre uguale, sempre così serio, sempre così grave, lo fa inciampare più spesso e lo fa distrarre con un pochino più di frequenza e vorrebbe davvero avere il controllo su questa sua reazione, ma non ce l'ha. E in ogni momento in cui continuano a guardarlo, seguendo i suoi movimenti per cercare di farlo diventare migliore attraverso questo amore duro, davvero, lo sa che vogliono solo che lui faccia qualcosa di meglio, ma non sente davvero di riuscire a fare niente, sotto questo continuo giudizio.   
  
Steve deve stare attento anche a mantenere il suo passo costante, ora come ora. E vorrebbe tanto che Etta non stesse così lontana e che potesse essere il suo appoggio in quanto unica persona nella sua vita che non prova a farlo diventare migliore di quello che è. A Etta Steve piace perché è un disastro. È l'unico motivo per cui sono amici, lo ha ripetuto mote volte. Steve la fa ridere. E ora che lui sta in questo posto, in cui la primavera non sembra essere arrivata e in cui la primavera non sembra potersene andare, è sempre più sicuro di non doversi trovare qui. Ma di potersi trovare qui.  
  
Deve essere una di quelle cose psicologiche che capitano, in cui provi a convincerti della correttezza delle tue decisioni, anche se non sei poi così sicuro di aver fatto la scelta giusta.   
  
Le ultime parole di sua mamma sono state sulla primavera. Sulla rinascita. Sul fatto che anche suo padre è rinato in primavera. Steve ci pensa mentre continua a correre e cerca di dimenticare lo sguardo di questa ragazza, che ogni tanto si gira verso di lui, per controllare che tutto vada bene e per essere sicura che venga sgridato per bene quando farà un errore. Steve ci pensa bene. Ci pensa anche tanto, perché suo padre non è rinato in primavera. Suo padre è morto in primavera.   
  
Deve respirare in quattro tempi, come gli hanno insegnato a fare quando era piccolo, e ricorda che suo padre correva accanto a lui, nello stesso modo in cui questa ragazza, il cadetto Prince, continua a correre accanto a lui. Non sa quanto suo papà lo avesse accettato e non sa quante volte pensa di averlo sentito dire che non pensava che il suo unico figlio maschio si sarebbe rivelato un ragazzetto così poco incline all'essere -uomo. Steve deglutisce al ricordo. Sono pochi ricordi, questi, non possono essere paragonati ai tanti in cui suo papà gli ha dimostrato il suo affetto e battono sicuramente in numero tutte le volte che suo padre ha fatto il padre. Ma sono dei ricordi che lui ha. Delle discussioni che non hanno mai avuto.  
  
Mamma dice che il papà è rinato di primavera. Sembra non voler accettare la sua morte e loro -i suoi figli stanno semplicemente facendo finta che questo non sia strano, perché è questo che hanno imparato a fare. Hanno imparato a prendere il meglio di quello che li circonda e poi renderlo proprio. Non ci si può fermare a piangere, per un motivo molto semplice: non si ha tempo di piangere. Non si ha tempo di prendere quella tristezza che provano e farla rimanere tristezza. Devono prendere quello che sanno, devono prendere quella tristezza e farla diventare qualcos'altro. E sua mamma doveva essere per questo che continuava a parlare di una rinascita. Deve esserci qualcosa di buono da prendere anche nella morte, alla fine. Deve esserci qualcosa che può essere trasformato in qualcosa di buono anche nella morte.   
  
Ma papà non è rinato. Papà è morto. È diventato nulla. Li ha lasciati dietro di sé e Steve, invece di sentirsi triste, per questo, ha aiutato a organizzare il funerale e poi aveva sospirato e si era detto che doveva trovare un modo per pagare il suo debito scolastico. Immagina che il tanto non piangere e andare avanti abbia i suoi effetti collaterali. Mentre questa ragazza lo tiene d'occhio e corre accanto a lui, ricordandogli suo padre, si chiede se mai ha voluto bene a suo padre. Se quelle discussioni che loro hanno fatto finta di non avere, quelle discussioni che hanno deciso di ignorare perché sarebbero state troppo personali, in un certo senso poco pragmatiche, non abbiano creato un solco tra di loro che non avrebbe mai potuto riempire di nuovo. Perché prima di poterci fare qualcosa, suo padre... E Steve adesso si sta addestrando con una squadra di cadetti che, secondo i suoi superiori, un giorno diventeranno i suoi fratelli. Diventeranno la sua famiglia.  
  
Steve ha già una famiglia. Adora le donne della sua vita. Deve pagare il debito scolastico.  
  
In un certo senso, Steve sta rinascendo, lentamente. Mentre il suo corpo è occupato e sempre stanco, la sua mente sembra essere libera di vagare ovunque voglia vagare durante gli allenamenti più leggeri. Ed è abbastanza intelligente da poter seguire i corsi di teoria che gli stanno facendo seguire senza troppi sforzi. Sta rinascendo perché ha una nuova routine, perché questo posto è familiare, ma poi non così tanto. Sta rinascendo perché deve rinascere. Attraverso la sua squadra, attraverso questi corsi, attraverso gli allenamenti. Senza avere il tempo per aprire i suoi vecchi libri, per continuare in maniera indipendente i suoi studi delle lingue antiche. Attraverso la vita militare, Steve sta rinascendo.  
  
Solo che tutti pensano che rinascere sia un'azione positiva. Non lo sanno che suo papà è rinato di primavera. Una giornata in cui l'aria era tiepida e c'era un venticello leggero leggero, leggermente frizzante. Una giornata in cui i fiori di un pesco stavano uscendo da un bocciolo e Steve è rimasto a guardarla un pochino più a lungo del solito, perché è affascinante vedere come la natura nasca e muoia. Una giornata che si era allungata quel tanto che bastava per dare loro molto più sole. Una giornata in cui tutto doveva essere più allegro. E suo padre invece era sdraiato sul suo letto, sotto le lenzuola bianche e ha sentito che la sua famiglia era lì con lui, quindi forse voleva far finta di dormire, chiudendo gli occhi, forse per fare loro un ultimo scherzo, ma invece ha chiuso gli occhi e non li ha più riaperti. Era una bella giornata di primavera quando suo papà è rinato.  
  
Steve lo pensa con una punta di ironia. Quindi sì, anche lui sta rinascendo. Lentamente. Senza dare fastidio a nessuno. Sta seguendo i passi di suo padre, così come ha sempre voluto che facesse sua mamma. Così come è sicuro che anche suo padre volesse.  
  
Steve sta rinascendo in primavera.  
  
  
  
  
Il cadetto Prince è una ragazza che si allena sicuramente da più tempo di Steve e a cui non dà fastidio fare più giri del campo quando Steve fa un errore, ma è anche quel tipo di cadetto che, per qualche motivo non vuole che Steve rinasca. E quindi gli si siede vicino, un giorno, a mensa, e non dice una parola. Semplicemente sta lì e mangia. E Steve si gira verso di lei e poi abbassa lo sguardo, perché c'è qualcosa di molto -non riesce a trovare un aggettivo che racchiuda tutto quello che c'è in lei.   
  
Il cadetto Prince sembra essere piena di nobiltà. C'è qualcosa nella sua postura che non sembra venire da una piccola famiglia di ceto medio, come quella da cui viene Steve. Il cadetto Prince non sembra essere qui per necessità, quanto perché vuole provare qualcosa a se stessa. Sembra essere un altro tipo di guerra che il cadetto Prince sta combattendo. Sembra essere una donna anacronistica, una donna che deve combattere per onore, per valori che sono andati piano piano sfumando nella società, ma che lei tiene ancora appuntati sul petto, cercando di proteggerli il più possibile.  
  
C'è anche qualcosa di genuino nel cadetto Prince. Genuino, dolce, ingenuo. Una parte che deve essere messa in ombra, e probabilmente senza che lei se ne renda nemmeno conto. Da queste parti degli aggettivi del genere sono visti come una lista di difetti, ed è uno dei motivi per cui la sua squadra prova a toglierli a Steve. Ed è anche il motivo per cui Steve sta lasciandoli fare. Ma tutti questi aggettivi, questi -sono pregi, e fanno parte della personalità del cadetto Prince, e non sembra essere possibile toglierglieli, anche perché togliendole questo le si toglierebbe parte del motivo per cui combatte. E la guerra che lei sta combattendo la perderebbe immediatamente.  
  
C'è qualcosa di forte in lei. Qualcosa che gli fa capire che non importa che cosa le possano dire, che cosa le possano far capire, lei rimane ferma nei suoi ideali, nelle sue credenze, nelle sue posizioni. Ed è forte in questo modo, così com'è forte fisicamente. Steve è sicuro di averla vista sollevare senza nemmeno sudare Etta e un altro loro compagno di squadra. È sicuro di averla vista sollevare coi soli fianchi trenta chili di pesi. E Steve non può nemmeno ripensare al momento, senza doversi coprire il viso perché gli diventa rosso. Non dovrebbe pensare in questo modo a una compagna di squadra e sicuramente non adesso. Ma non ha nemmeno la forza di guardare le sue braccia nude e forti, senza pensare che vorrebbe toccarle e poi darsi dell'uomo inquietante da solo.  
  
C'è qualcosa di libero in lei. C'è qualcosa di bello in lei. Così bello che la prima volta che l'ha vista, Steve ricorda di essere arrossito, di essersi distratto a pensare a quanto simile fosse a una statua greca. Una donna forte, una donna che in sé prende i simboli maschili e femminili, senza perdere il suo essere donna. Ne era rimasto affascinato. Ne è ancora affascinato, tanto da non riuscire a rivolgerle la parola. Perché lui non poteva farlo. Non è mai riuscito a essere come lei, senza sentire di non star rispettando una qualche legge che non è stata scritta da nessuna parte. E lei invece -il cadetto Prince è sicuramente più libera di quanto lo potesse essere lui.  
  
E lei si gira a guardarlo, mentre Steve si affretta a cercare di concentrarsi sulla zuppa che ha davanti. Il cadetto Prince è quel tipo di persona che gli ha fatto tornare la voglia di aprire uno dei libri che si è portato dietro e che gli fa venire voglia di ricordare alcune delle elegie che ha studiato quando andava all'università. Può essere che Steve senta una qualche attrazione verso il cadetto Prince ma che voglia, almeno adesso, soltanto guadagnarsi la sua amicizia, prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Il suo unico problema è che non sa come. Non sa come guadagnarsi niente, ora come ora.  
  
Per questo rimane in silenzio. Per questo guarda la sua zuppa. Steve è quel tipo di persona che è sempre inciampato sui suoi piedi. Steve è anche quel tipo di persona che è sempre rimasto un pochino più tempo a guardare la natura nascere e morire. Steve è quel tipo di persona che capisce quando qualcuno tende a voler rendere le persone che ama migliori. Solo che rendere le altre persone migliori è veramente molto soggettivo e potrebbe diventare -peggiore per se stesso, se si vuole migliorare per qualcun altro.  
  
Il cadetto Prince è un tipo di persona da amore duro. E Steve è così stanco di doversi guadagnare le cose -e Steve ha bisogno di guadagnarsi di nuovo qualcosa. Da solo. A modo suo.  
  
La zuppa è sorprendentemente buona. Giocherella con il cucchiaio, girandola in silenzio e poi posando una mano sulla guancia. Non sta negando di provare attrazione per il cadetto Prince. Solo che non gli dispiacerebbe che il cadetto Prince prima lo veda come un cucciolo. Steve non sarà molto bravo a essere un soldato. È molto bravo come storico, però, è molto bravo a ricordare le cose, è molto bravo a mettere insieme le parole giuste e -in realtà non gli importa molto che il cadetto non lo veda come un suo pari. Non gli importa nemmeno che lei sia forte di lui, cosa che invece trova anche troppo affascinante. Vorrebbe solo trovare una qualità che lo faccia vedere da lei. E poi la zuppa è sorprendentemente buona. Potrebbe parlare della zuppa, dirle che sembra davvero molto buona, potrebbe dirle che la cucina della mensa non sembra essere poi così terribile, se ci si fa l'abitudine e poi colpirla con il fatto che lui sa fare delle ottime lasagne. E che potrebbero mangiare le lasagne un giorno e, sì, a quel punto lei vedrebbe una sua qualità e -non sa perché gli viene in mente Tracy che lo prende in giro perché quello che voleva fare da grande era diventare un papà casalingo.   
  
Lo aveva detto con così tanta cattiveria che Steve ha subito pensato che si trattasse di un insulto. E adesso un po' si vergogna di pensare a una cosa del genere. Lui voleva solo fare la cosa giusta per se stesso e per gli altri. Sa che la sua famiglia voleva che diventasse un militare, perché erano sicuri che i militari facessero la cosa giusta, ma Steve non è poi così d'accordo. I militari seguono gli ordini, in tempi di pace forse non dovrebbero nemmeno esserci. I militari, con i loro fucili e la loro postura a gambe larghe incutono timore alle persone che invece dovrebbero proteggere, in patria come negli stati esteri. I militari non sono sempre nel giusto, a volte uccidono, a volte distruggono solo perché possono farlo e nessuno li sta controllando in stati esteri. E Steve deve fare quello che deve fare, è vero, e dovrà fare quello che dovrà fare, ma non pensa che nessun militare in questo mondo debba essere fiero di aver ucciso, di aver rubato, di aver mentito. Un militare è un ladro. Un militare è un assassino. Un militare è un bugiardo. O almeno, suo padre lo era. Sono cose che si fanno per sopravvivere, non cose che si ricordano con la nostalgia nella voce. Ora che è cresciuto, ora che sa molte più cose di quelle che sapeva a quei tempi, pensa che un papà casalingo abbia davvero molto di più di cose per cui essere fiero di un militare. Davvero tante di più.  
  
Sente lo sguardo del cadetto su di lui. Si inumidisce le labbra. Non può certo dimostrare che non sa nemmeno mangiare, se messo sotto pressione. Quindi prova a concentrarsi e a non sbrodolarsi, ma deve dire di non poter continuare in questo modo, quindi lascia cadere il cucchiaio nel piatto e si gira di nuovo verso di lei.   
  
Che è stupenda.  
  
È stato un errore cercare di affrontarla guardandola negli occhi. Steve sente di star diventando di nuovo rosso, perché non importa quanto la divisa sia priva di ogni forma e quanto non sembri donare proprio a nessuno (come Etta ha più volte detto, scherzando), al cadetto Prince sembra stare divinamente. E Steve deve concentrarsi per non pensare ai suoi muscoli sotto la divisa. Si gratta nervosamente un sopracciglio, nella speranza di riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo e prova anche a sorridere, senza riuscirci più di tanto.  
  
Insomma. Sì. Un disastro.  
  
Ma il cadetto Prince gli sorride. Gli dice: “Vorresti allenarti insieme a me, durante il pomeriggio?” E la risposta che Steve dà a Etta ogni giorno a questa stessa domanda è sempre: no. Ma Etta è una sua amica, e certamente non è il cadetto Prince, anche se vanno decisamente troppo d'accordo. E quindi qui ci vuole una risposta diversa.  
  
Steve si apre in un sorriso e le dice: “Certamente.”  
  
  
  
  
  
È stato un grosso errore dire certamente, perché Steve detesta allenarsi, detesta correre e, come tutte le persone in questo mondo, detesta sudare fino a perdere il fiato. Ma, mentre lui sente di star morendo per il troppo sforzo, il cadetto Prince, che gli ha detto di chiamarla Diana, sembra essere fresca come una rosa. E se per motivi fisici dire certamente è stato un errore, per motivi emotivi, dire certamente è stata la cosa migliore che Steve abbia mai potuto fare.  
  
Diana gli sorride, la coda di capelli alta si muove insieme alla sua testa e Steve la osserva come si potrebbe osservare una poesia, o un arcobaleno quando si è davvero molto piccoli. Il cadetto Prince -Diana è quel tipo di persona che ama cercando di rendere le persone migliori. E Steve lo può capire benissimo, perché non potrebbe chiedere altro dalla perfezione di lei. Diana non dovrebbe davvero chiedere di meno.  
  
Ricorda che suo papà gli ha raccontato come ha incontrato sua mamma. Era una storia così banale e così stereotipata che Steve ci ha messo davvero poco tempo a dimenticarla, così come ci ha messo davvero poco tempo a ricordarla nel momento in cui Diana gli ha sorriso e gli ha detto di iniziare ad allenarsi insieme. Era primavera. Succedono molte cose in primavera. E papà stava aspettando un autobus. E questa bellissima ragazza, con una gonna lunghissima e gli occhi bassi si è seduta accanto a lui. E lui ha pensato che nessuna donna in questo mondo poteva stargli accanto, se non lei. Steve, sicuramente, non sta seguendo le orme di suo padre, nonostante tutto.  
  
“Dicono che dobbiamo essere scelti da alcuni soldati di grado maggiore” gli dice Diana. “Devi davvero provare a farti notare in positivo, Steve.” Qualche capello sfugge dalla coda alta e si alza un ciuffo sulla testa di Diana, anche se non le toglie niente dalla bellezza, non le toglie niente nemmeno dalla forza. E la canottiera bianca lascia le sue braccia nude.   
  
E Steve ha sentito quello che ha detto, certo, ovviamente, ma non sa se dirle che non gli importa così tanto di rimanere senza un gemellato. Non vuole davvero continuare a vivere qui, non vuole continuare la sua carriera da militare, non vuole rimanere un soldato per tutta la vita e poi pensare che un giorno potrebbe scoppiare una guerra, che poi, un giorno potrebbe andare in missione e che poi un giorno -non vuole rimanere qui incastrato. Farà di tutto per uscire da questo posto, subito dopo aver ripagato il suo debito scolastico e aver guadagnato abbastanza soldi da ricominciare da capo.  
  
“Ho sempre voluto studiare le civiltà antiche, non distruggerle” borbotta, posando le braccia su uno dei manici dei tapis rulan. È esausto e sono lì da meno di un'ora. “Non m'importa avere qualcuno che mi dica che sto facendo bene, per ora.”  
  
Diana inclina la testa. “Cerca di non farti distruggere tu, mentre sei qui” si raccomanda. E lo osserva come se fosse l'essere umano più strano in circolazione, prima di sorridere ancora. “Dicono che sei bravo con gli aerei. Che sicuramente diventerai un pilota. Come hai fatto a finire qui?”  
  
Steve scrolla le spalle. “Rinascita” le risponde in un sospiro. Alza lo sguardo per poterla guardare e vede che ha il naso un po' rotondo. La vede annuire lentamente, mentre fa una smorfia con le labbra.  
  
“Sì, anche io” mormora in risposta. Anche lei si appoggia a un manico e aggrotta le sopracciglia, per guardarlo meglio. È buffa. Steve deve aggiungere alla sua lista di cose che fanno parte del cadetto Prince, o meglio, che fanno parte di Diana anche il fatto che è buffa. Sono quelle cose che la sua nobiltà prova a nascondere. È felice di poterla vedere in questo modo. “E anche mia madre” sbuffa alla fine, ruotando gli occhi. “Però mi piace qui, posso stare lontana da molte cose, qui, e siamo ancora solo cadetti.”  
  
Steve non sa che cosa risponderle, ma deve aggiungere ferita alla lista delle cose che Diana è. Non capisce come possa essere arrivato a questa parola in particolare, ma gli sembra che lei sia una persona ferita da qualcosa. Ha parlato di sua madre nello stesso modo in cui Steve parlerebbe della sua mamma. Con un po' di rimorso, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non va, un discorso che ancora non hanno fatto. Sono ancora solo cadetti, ha detto, come se i cadetti fossero bambini che vengono protetti. Lo sanno tutti che non è così. Ma Steve non ha il coraggio di contraddirla. Rimane a osservarla. Ogni aggettivo che si aggiunge alla sua lista di cose che Diana gli sembra, la rende stranamente più forte ai suoi occhi.  
  
C'è qualcosa di irraggiungibile in lei. Qualcosa che va oltre il divino. Pensa che questa non sia più solo attrazione. Pensa di essersi preso una bella cotta da ragazzino stupido. Non va bene, ma allo stesso tempo, che importa?, non che lui voglia fare qualcosa in proposito.  
  
Diana lo guarda da sopra la spalla. Continua a studiarlo. “Mi piaci” gli dice alla fine, tornando a camminare lentamente, per riprendere i suoi esercizi. “C'è qualcosa che mi piace molto in te” continua poi.  
  
Steve alza un lato delle labbra. “Anche tu mi piaci.” Non ha nemmeno dovuto sedurla con la lasagna. Deve essere stato il suo fascino nascosto. Sbuffa una risata per la sua battuta che si è fatto. E Diana lo guarda e sorride anche lei, mantenendo il passo.   
  
“Bene allora.” Diana inizia a correre un pochino più forte. “Non lascio che le persone che mi piacciono vengano distrutte nell'esercito. Quindi tanto vale che inizi a correre.”  
  
E Steve sospira e lo sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così. Amore duro. Lo conosce fin troppo bene. Però, gli piace l'idea che Diana, voglia usare l'amore duro con lui. Sembra che un po' di affetto quindi ci sia. Pensava di essere solo, qui, insieme a Etta, che è molto presa dal suo essere militare per anche soltanto guardarlo.  
  
Adesso è come se stesse rinascendo. Con Diana. Per qualche motivo.  
  
  



End file.
